banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Banter Wars Series 2/ Heat B
Heat B of Banter Wars was the second episode of nine episodes in Series 2. It was originally broadcast on the sixteenth of September 2016 on YouTube and was the first main stream competition with YouTuber's creations. Competing Robots Gamergican.png|Gamergician Captain flippington.png|Captain Flippington Elfblade.png|Elfblade Yoaes.png|YAOES Milimate.png|Milimate Carnival crusher.png|Carnival Crusher Aj.png|AJ Patz The_viral_king.png|The Viral King Eliminators Elfblade vs AJ Patz The battle was over before it even started. Elfblade and AJ clashed with AJ Patz fireing its maddening weapon aimlessly, only for Elfblade to flip AJ over. The rest of the match consists of Observabot bulling AJ Patz, pushing it the arena flipper and almost scoring a OOTA as well shoving it on the drop zone where it was saved by Elfblade who in turn got hit by the fridge. Elfblade eventually pits the already dead AJ Patz. Winner: Elfblade Captain Flippington vs YAOES Captain Flippington slammed into the Foreingers champion and then flipped YAOES over. YAOES struggled to self right but eventually Captain Flippington helps YAOES back up which would cost him the match. YAOES went onto the attack, using its spike flipping arm to heavily damage Captain Flippington and even diabled its weapon. YAOES eventually knocks Captain Flippington out. Winner: YAOES Carnival Crusher vs The Viral King From the start Viral King came slamming into Carnival Crusher where it was instantly crushed by the duel hammers. The Viral King lost parts of its weapon and was severely dented while Carnival Crusher had lost one of its hammers in the process. The Viral King backs away but is chased by the Carnival Crusher, the two do a twirl with Viral King attacking the wheels. In a shocking turn of events Carnival Crusher then drives directly into the pit. Winner: The Viral King Gamergician vs Milimate The battle begins with Milimate going after Observabot (though Gamergician is blammed for this). Gamergician then slams Milimate to the arena wall, with Observabot having to split the two on more than one occation. Milimate is slammed to an angle grinder where it loses a wheel. Now half immobile, Milimate is slammed to the corner of the arena and is placed at a vertical angel, unable to move. Gamergician then attacks the Observabot but ends up pitting itself. Winner: Gamergician Round two Gamergician vs YAOES The two robots meet by the side of the arena, hitting the pit release in the process. Gamergician slams YAOES to the side wall and hold it there temporarily before shunting YAOES around and throwing YAOES about due to the sheer force of the pushes. YAOES is then flipped onto its back and onto an angle grinder. Gamergician slams YAOES again and manages to upright it only for the wheels to be cut off via the angle grinders. As YAOES is counted out Gamergician fought Observabot and won by pitting it. Winner: Gamergician Elfblade vs The Viral King The Viral King slams at takes off one of Elfblade's flippers only to be flipped soon after. Observabot helps self right Viral King but is intercepted by Elfblade who attacks Viral King multiple times. Viral King is helped back up by Observabot and starts attacking Elfblade but with no success and suffers huge damage as a result. The Viral King attempts to attack the Observabot only for Observabot to send The Viral King toppling back on to its back. After being righted again, The Viral King manages to destroy Elfblade's flipper completely but suffers attacks from the sword as a result. Elfblade chases Observabot only for Viral King to get in the way and in turn be knocked immobile. Winner: Elfblade Heat Final At the start Gamergician started an onslaught on Elfblade slamming it around the arena walls and the flame pit. Then Elfblade is sent onto Gamergician's back where it drove for a short while before stopping on the flipper. The floor flipper flips the both of them sending the two flying and ultimately sending Gamergician onto it back while Elfblade survived. Gamergician is soon counted out making Elfblade the heat winner. Winner: Elfblade Sumo Return of the Wizard slammed Kevin towards the edge and rolls Kevin around. Return of the Wizard then pushes Kevin over on its back before Kevin topples to its downfall. Winner: Return of the Wizard Watch Here Category:Series 2 Category:Heat Category:Episodes to have a short battle